Problem: $5.146 \times 10^{-4} = {?}$
Answer: $5.146 \times 10^{-4} = 5.146 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99$ $5.146 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99 = 0.000\;514\;6$